


Fortunate

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [11]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young love has struck again.  References to Avan/Feylis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

> 11th in series of short-shorts. Could refer to slash if read in that light.

He was going to lean back into the couch cushions, but stopped and tried to make them more comfortable again first. Already having tried punching them into compliance, this time he chose to squeeze them from every possible angle. However, it didn’t work any better than the punches. The old couches in the pilot’s lounge had seen better days and most of the stuffing that had been in the cushions had died a long time before.

Hobbie sighed and he leaned back anyway, letting his head fall against the top edge of the couch. He wanted to be back in his own bunk, even if they were not the most comfortable beds they were better than the lounge furniture. His second choice would have been to leave base for the night, but early morning duties prevented that from happening.

“Are you the victim of young love again Hobbie, or just trying to torture your back?” Wes came around to the front of the couch, pushing his legs aside to sit next to him.

“I should be mad at you for putting Avan in my room. Or I should just ask Xarcee if I could room with her on nights like this.”

“I didn’t know Xarcee was your type.” Wes cringed as Hobbie threatened him with one of the flattened throw pillows, and laughed. “We can’t all be fortunate in love I guess.”

“Wes, please. This is the third night this week and I’m tired. If I weren’t so nice-“ He took a deep breath. “I’m saying no next time, and Avan and Feylis can just stay in her room. Xarcee is probably smart enough to tell them no from the start.”

Wes laughed again and slapped Hobbie’s shoulder, “C’mon, you can bunk with me tonight. I’ll share the blankets and it’ll be just like Hoth.”


End file.
